Coming of Age
by antthetitch
Summary: While Sonic celebrates his birthday with his friends, Eggman creates a machine to make them all old. My very first stoy and it's finished,all 4 chapters. Please R and R.
1. Happy Birthday!

Everyone cheered as Sonic celebrated his birthday. He had arranged for a small party with his friends. He invited Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy Shadow and Rouge. "Okay then, I designed a selection of games for your enjoyment" announced Sonic at 1pm.

"The first is called the snogging game," The guests look up in alarm, except for Amy who suddenly jumped for delight, everyone stared at her, "Oh err…. I mean, how interesting," she replied nervously.

"So what's this snogging game all about anyway?" asked Shadow who looked like he'd rather have a dance with Eggman than be in that room.

"Rules are simple" replied Sonic, "I have designed a wheel with each of our names in it" He shows them a card wheel divided into 8 equal sections, one guest written in each section, one was blank.

"We each spin it and whoever's name it lands on you have to snog them," he announced, then he shouted "PROPERLY, TONGUES AND ALL!"

'_This ought to be interesting'_ thought Shadow. Sonic hung the wheel on the wall, "Right I'll go first okay?" he said as he spun the wheel round, he watched it nervously as it slowed down and eventually stopped…on Amy. "YAY, I get to kiss Sonic!" shouted Amy who started running around the room in excitement. Sonic, who went as red as Knuckles hair, muttered "Oh brother…"

Amy slid up to Sonic eagerly and locked lips with him. Sonic had no choice but to respond. As they kissed, Sonic felt himself go all warm and allowed Amy to kiss him passionately. Shadow covers Cream's eyes. "Hey I want to see!" she wailed but Shadow just replied "Censored!"

Amy finally pulled away and slumped into the nearest chair "Ahh I've always wanted to do that," she remarked dreamily. Sonic wiped his mouth as Amy gazed at him. Shadow muttered "Girls…" to himself, but unfortunately Amy appeared to have good lip reading abilities and saw what he said "What did you say!" she asked in a threatening tone.

"Eeeeeerrr nothing!" Shadow replied nervously.

Meanwhile in Eggman's base...Eggman sat in his chair staring at a picture of Sonic with "Wanted" above it.

"I've tried everything to capture that blasted hedgehog but so far nothing has worked!" Decoe and Bocoe suddenly entered the room

"Nothing going on today sir, just Sonic celebrating his birthday," said Decoe. Eggman gave a small smile, "Ah, Sonic's growing another year older…Hang on… THAT'S IT! I GOT IT! I'M A TRUE GENIUS!"

"What have you got in mind sir, "asked Decoe. Eggman quickly replied, "Sonic is fast while he's young, but if he gets older, he's sure to get slower, so all I have to do is turn Sonic and his miserable pals into OAPS and then he'll be easy prey,"

Decoe and Bocoe glared at each other, "How are you gonna do that? asked Decoe. Eggman grabbed a book and examined it quickly, "Hmmmm, all I really need is some anti-wrinkle cream" Eggman said to himself. Bocoe said "But sir your skin is smooth as a babies back,"

"IT'S NOT FOR ME YOU NINKOMBUT!" Eggman shouted ", IT'S FOR MY GENIUS PLAN, MY MACHINE CAN REVERSE THE EFFECTS OF ANTIWRINKLE CREAM AND CAUSE ANYONE WHO TOUCHES IT TO CHANGE INTO AN 80 YEAR OLD WITHIN 10 MINUTES... NOW... GO AND GET THAT CREAM!"

"Yes sir!" the robots replied and left as Eggman muttered "It's so hard to find good henchmen these days,"

Meanwhile back at Sonic's house, the snogging game finishes and Sonic announces his next game… "Okay here is a little pass the parcel with a difference, there is an item of clothing in each section, you must wear it, no matter what till the end of the day,"

The cha cha slide is played, it stops at Knuckles who opens it...revealing a bra, "Ahhhh, Noooooooo, I can't, anything but this!" he screamed as he gave Sonic a murderous look "Oh come on you baby," said Rouge softly, "Here I'll help you put it on,"

"Get away from me you mad bat!" snapped Knuckles, "I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"Wow your cute when your angry…" she smiled. Knuckles glared at her angrily "Grrrrrrr…"

Back at Eggman's base, Decoe and Bocoe return with a small tub.

"We have the cream sir!" they said in unison.

"Excellent," smiled Eggman "Now I just have to place it in this machine," He sniffs the cream gleefully "Smells good,"

He placed the cream in a machine which had a laser pointed directly at Sonics house, he turns the power on and a voice echoes through the room "Machine charging at 4 percent,"

"At long last, I can finally get that hedgehog!" shouted Eggman as the machine charged up, "It's only a matter of time…" and he released an evil laugh.


	2. Fire the Beam!

At Sonics house…

Sonic goes to get some Coca Cola only to find they were out.

"We are outta drinks" he called. Knuckles got up and threw off the bra and necklace he was wearing from the pass the parcel game.

"Don't worry I'll get to the shop and get more" Knuckles offered but Sonic could tell he only offered so that he could take off the clothes.

Tails also got up "I'll come with you Knuckles," Knuckles gave Tails a look that meant 'If you want,'

They both left the house. "Right" announced Sonic and everyone was quiet, "Until Knuckles and Tails get back we will have another game. Now in this game we all have to pick a dare for someone else to do. Right I'll go first… err…" Sonic looked at each guest, deciding on which one he should torture.

"…Shadow… I dare you to…" he thought for a moment, "… Snog Rouge…"

Rouge slapped Sonic hard, "You know I hate snogging!" she snarled. Shadow just stared at Sonic with his mouth open, "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Well duh! If I wasn't serious I wouldn't have asked you!" replied Sonic. Shadow gave a long sigh and approached Rouge who had no choice but to respond.

"Properly!" added Sonic. Shadow and Rouge started to kiss properly although neither enjoyed it. On the contrary they HATED it!

Meanwhile back at Eggman's base… the voice continued to inform Eggman of the machines progress "Charging at 87,"

5 minutes later the machine was fully charged and ready, "Finally!" called Eggman impatiently, "I can annihilate that damn hedgehog… FIRE!"

Eggman pressed the button and a bright blue beam shot out of the end of the laser and shot directly at Sonic's house.

The whole house was then lit by the bright blue beam and everyone in it started growing beards and shrivelling up "Ahhhh!" screamed Amy "My worst nightmare come true!"

"What?" asked Rouge, whose outfit had turned into an old ladies dress, "Sonic died?"  
"No it's worse then that…" replied Amy. Rouge stared at her, "But you said nothing could be worse than Sonic dying, so what's the problem?"

"I GOT WRINKLES!" bellowed Amy, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" Haven't we all?" replied Rouge angrily. It was true, everyone had deep wrinkles that made them all at least 70 years old. Cream's fingers were all wrinkled and even Cheese lost her ability to fly through her aging and collapsed. Cream's bright shoes had turned into back-less slippers, Sonic had the same clothes but also had wrinkles and, as Eggman predicted, his ageing had caused him to lose his super speed. Shadow had the same looks "Now everyone remain calm, now, what the hell happened here?" he asked.

"EGGMAN!" replied Sonic, "I bet he had a miracle and found a way to age us all!"

Amy ran up to Sonic and started to hug him and shake him, "Sonic, there's got to be something you can do, it's ruining my beauty, I don't want to look like an old granny!" she cried tugging at him.

"Sorry Amy…" he replied, "My ageing has caused me to lose my ability, I've been beaten…"

Amy began knocking Sonics head and shouted, "NEVER GIVE UP SONIC, YOU TAUGHT ME THAT!"

"But if I can't run, who is going to sort this out?" Sonic asked.

Shadow glared at him "This ageing thing has affected your brain as well!" he said. Sonic angrily replied "IT HAS NOT!"

Shadow continued, "Then you should know what just happened 5 minutes ago!"

Sonic thought for a moment then realised what Shadow was saying, "Oh yeah Knuckles and Tails!"

"He DOES have a brain!" Shadow said to himself.

"Knuckles and Tails haven't been affected because they aren't here so they are the only ones who can save us!" Sonic added, "I just hope they hurry!"

"YEAH!" shouted Amy, "I want my looks back!"

"They are not miracle workers Amy!" said Rouge.

10 minutes later, Knuckles and Tails arrived back, Knuckles dropped the drinks at the sight of he's friends, old and collapsed on the floor.

"FIND...EGGMAN…REVERSE...THE EFFECTS...IT'S...UP...TO...YOU...TWO…" staggered Sonic and they all collapsed on the floor.

"Eggman's going to pay for messing with my friends" said Knuckles angrily, "It's up to us two, Tails, we must find Eggman and stop him once and for all!"

Tails knelt down next to Sonic and whispered "Don't worry Sonic, we'll have you back to your old self soon…"

He got up and looked at knuckles "We'll take the X- Tornado"

5 minutes later the X Tornado took off as Tails and Knuckles headed into the sunset in search of Eggman.

To be continued... Coming up in Chapter 3: Knuckles gets tricked… again


	3. Tricked

Chapter 3

As Knuckles and Tails flew towards Eggman's base in the X tornado Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Cream and Cheese sat around the house very bored.

"Now I know how my Nan feels," said Amy, breaking the silence.

"They could take ages" said Sonic, "What shall we all do to pass the time?"

Shadow came up with the answer, "I'll give you a game of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle if you want?" Sonic stared at him.

"What, I thrashed you last time and you STILL want to challenge me?"

"Yes I do," Shadow replied "I just want to see if the ageing has affected your game play,"

Sonic thought for a moment, he didn't want to lose to Shadow, but then again he didn't want anyone to think he was scared to challenge him.

"Okay your on!" he said and the two hedgehogs battled.

Sonic beat the downtown race easily. Then Shadow completely beat Sonic at the grind race. Shadow teased Sonic about it.

"Hey you know I'm useless at grind races!" Sonic said defending himself. Then they went on to City Escape...

**XXX **

At Eggman's base there was a loud sound of drilling as Eggman built a robot.

"I will use this robot to threaten the civilians, I will kindly ask them to surrender to me, and if they don't…"

He released an evil laugh, "I will destroy the city!"

The alarm suddenly echoed through the room "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Knuckles and Tails had arrived.

"Who dares interrupt me!" Roared Eggman angrily, "Decoe, Bocoe who is it?" he asked.

"It's Tails and Knuckles," replied Decoe

"Hmmm, they must have somehow avoided the beam, well I can't let them stop me can I?" Eggman looked round at Decoe and Bocoe.

"DESTROY THEM!" He ordered. Decoe and Bocoe left the room. They approached the outside doors and SMACK! Knuckles' fist collided with their heads and they both fell to the floor.

"Useless heaps of metal," thought Knuckles and he and Tails went inside

**XXX **

Sonic and Shadow battled fiercely at the game, they were on Final Rush, the last level, and the score was 5-4 to Sonic so either Sonic can win overall or they draw.

Sonic wasn't doing to well, mainly because of he's useless grinding technique but with a few time stops and Sonic Wind attacks he killed Shadow enough times to get ahead and smash into the goal ring.

"HA!" Sonic yelled "I beat you again, in your face!". Sonic got up and was about to jump around in excitement, but, remembering he's old age, sat back down again.

"That's 5 times in a row now, you'll never beat me!"

"Oh, Shut up" Shadow replied coldly.

"Knuckles and Tails must be there by now anyway," said Cream, who was sitting in a corner drink beer, now that she was old enough.

"I guess everything has its advantages," added Rouge, watching Cream.

**XXX**

Knuckles and Tails approached the room with the laser when Eggman appeared with his newly built robot behind him.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, you two could be this robots first meal," he said menacingly, "Now go and destroy the city!" he ordered and his robot obediently ran out the room"

Knuckles and Tails looked in horror. "I'll stop it" cried Tails and he ran after the robot.

Knuckles approached the laser when Eggman went in front of him.

"Are your friends more important that the whole city?" he asked in a gleeful tone, "That robot is attacking the city and all you care about is your friends!"

Knuckles glared at him " I got Tails sorting out that robot, I'm sure he can manage himself,"

Eggman replied "Tails isn't all perfect you know, he isn't as innocent as you think,"

"What are you talking about Eggman?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

Eggman sighed "Let me show you"

He switched on his computer and loaded up the internet, and then a video of Tails kissing Rouge came in to focus.

Knuckles stared at the screen and burned with fury.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FOX BOY!" Screamed Knuckles and ran out the room.

"Hope you have fun!" called Eggman and cackled loudly.

**XXX**

Tails was blasting the robot in a deserted street, the robot was very strong and the X Tornado was partly damaged.

"I won't give up until I beat you!" called Tails then Knuckles slammed into the side of him, knocking him out of the X Tornado, they rolled across the floor, and then Knuckles pinned Tails to the floor

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY! He shouted loudly.

"What for!" cried Tails who was shocked at the fury on Knuckles face.

"YOU SNOGGED ROUGE!" shouted Knuckles.

"No I didn't!" pleaded Tails.

"EGGMAN SHOWED ME YOU LYING CHEATING FOX!" Bellowed Knuckles

"How did he?" screamed Tails trying to avoid Knuckles' spit as he was shouting.

"He showed me on this internet thing!" replied Knuckles, throwing a punch at Tails.

"What? Hang on what was on the top? Asked Tails, narrowly avoiding the punch.

"Something called Newgrounds," replied Knuckles with a growl.

Tails smacked his head, "Knuckles, he's tricked you again! Newgrounds is a flash movie site, it's where people make up movies!" said Tails.

Knuckles slowly backed off, realizing the truth.

"If you're telling the truth then…I'm sorry…" said Knuckles in shame.

"I AM telling the truth now get up there and sort that laser out!" ordered Tails.

"Right!" Replied Knuckles and turned around, "I'M COMING FOR YOU EGGMAN!" He shouted and headed off

To be continued…

In Chapter 4: Eggman gets a taste of his own medicine…


	4. Revenge

Chapter 4

Knuckles arrived back at Eggman's base 15 minutes later, determined to make Eggman pay for tricking him. He dashed past Decoe and Bocoe who were both in pieces on the floor by the door. He ran straight up to Eggman and smacked him right on the nose.

"OUCH! You violent echidna!" Eggman bellowed, holding on to his bleeding nose, "You ought to be put in a mental home!"

Knuckles didn't even bother listening; he was heading to the switch to reverse the effects. Eggman was approaching a cupboard obviously getting something from it. Knuckles seized his chance, as soon as Eggman unlocked the door Knuckles charged at him, knocking him headfirst into the cupboard. Then, before Eggman could get up, which could take ages considering his size, Knuckles slammed the door shut, locked it with the key left in the keyhole and threw the key out of the window. Now Knuckles had the chance to save Sonic and his friends.

**XXX  
**

Sonic meanwhile was now challenging Amy to a game of Sonic 2 on Mega Collection, Sonic beat Amy at the Mystic Cave zone and Special Stage, which was very close. Sonic wished he could run and jump just like his character on the game.

"Don't worry Sonic," said Amy warmly, sensing Sonics feelings. Knuckles and Tails will finish soon, and then we will be back to normal.

"I hope you're right Amy," replied Sonic sadly.

There was suddenly a huge crash causing all of them to jump, they all approached the window and saw a robot crash on to the road outside, destroyed, next to it was the X Tornado with Tails, who gave them a thumbs up. He ran up to the house and Sonic called, "Where's Knuckles?"

"He is at Eggman's base trying to reverse the ageing, I must go and help him," replied Tails and he flew off with his vehicle.

"Please hurry," pleaded Sonic weakly.

**xxx**

At Eggman's base, Eggman was banging on the door furiously trying to get out. Knuckles was scanning through Eggman's library of books trying to find a book on the aging. He finally found a book called "antidotes" and found a cure… Baby oil!

"Why me?" moaned Knuckles. Tails then entered the room. Knuckles asked Tails to get the oil, who returned with it 10 minutes later. Knuckles placed the baby oil in the laser and fired the laser at Sonics house.

Slowly the wrinkles faded away, and the clothes changed back and in no time they were back to normal.

"I'M YOUNG AGAIN!" Screamed Amy, Sonic started running around the room.

"I'm so glad to able to run again!" he said. Everyone then started giving each other high fives.

"Thanks to Tails and Knuckles," added Shadow.

**XXXX**

Tails and Knuckles watched from a screen and smiled.

"They are back," cheered Tails.

"Come on lets go home before Eggman gets free," he added, and headed for the exit.

"I am not going anywhere until I get my revenge!" said Knuckles and turned the laser around so that it aimed at the cupboard.

"He's going to break that door down any moment now," said Knuckles gleefully, "And when he does, he is going to get a taste of his own medicine,"

He replaced the baby oil with the wrinkle cream. Eggman continued to bang the door till eventually the hinges gave way and the door crashed to the floor.

"You are going to pay echidna!" called Eggman.

"Oh no I won't, it's you who's going to pay… FIRE!" called Knuckles and then he fired the beam straight at Eggman.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" called Eggman. It was too late, the beam hit him. His moustache turned a pale silver-white colour and drooped down. His face wrinkled up and his glasses snapped, no longer able to fit on his face, as it began to bloat. His hands became all wrinkly and his outfit was replaced with an old man's clothes, slippers and a pipe. Knuckles and Tails burst into fits of laughter.

"Man this is rich!" chuckled Knuckles.

"Revenge is sweet!" added Tails, "Oh I wish Sonic could see this!"

"Oh he will, Tails," replied Knuckles and he took out a Polaroid camera from his pocket and aimed at Eggman.

"Smile, Egghead!" he called and snapped a picture. He and Tails the left the room.

15 minutes later, they both arrived art Sonic's house. They all thanked and congratulated them.

"What goes around comes around Eggman!" said Sonic in between giggles.

Amy then approached Sonic "Never leave me Sonic, I never want to go old without you,"

"Don't worry Amy, I'll look out for you," said Sonic and they kissed tenderly.

"Ahhhh, that's so romantic…" sighed Cream, who was six years old again.

"Ahem!" called Knuckles and Sonic and Amy broke apart.

"We still have a birthday to celebrate you know!" he said happily, a big grin spread across his face.

"Well lets party!" replied Sonic and they all danced and drank the night away.

THE END

YAY, my very first story finished! Please R and R!


End file.
